


Meet Ugly

by psychicScavenger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Meet-Ugly, Only It Doesn't Go Well, Opposite Meet-Cute, Typical Cat Stuck in a Tree Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Lance's cat gets stuck in a tree, just as all hope is lost, Shiro the insanely hot fireman shows up with his ladder and helps save the day only..it doesn't go as well as either expected.





	Meet Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meet ugly I came up with followed by a request from Rigboner on tumblr for meet-uglies, which is like a meet-cute between two characters only it doesn't go too well and usually is a secondhand embarrassment disaster train of poo.

"Blue! Come down, please!" Lance called up to the great oak he was standing beside, a bit frustrated. The source of his worry/ire was his beloved cat Blue, a gray domestic shorthair with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen in a cat who was happily lounging on a high tree branch, her harness and leash tangled amongst the tree limbs and leaves, uncaring of her worried owner beneath her. He had simply been taking her on a walk in the park, trying to get his mind off his recent breakup with his ex-boyfriend, when she decided now was a good time as any, to chase a squirrel, what kind of cat chases a squirrel by the way, up the nearest tree with no intentions of coming down anytime soon.

You could say that put Lance in quite the pickle.

"Blue! Get down here, or no dinner tonight!" Lance threatened, of course he would still happily feed her later but she didn't know that. Unfortunately, his shouting started to attract some unwanted attention as other park attendees stopped to pause at the tree Lance was at to question the situation and offer absolutely unhelpful input as to what he should do.

"Who walks their cat on a leash?"

"Did you try calling its name?"

"Oh my god, this is terrible! She could die up there! How could you let this happen to your cat!"

Really unhelpful.

"Ugh, really Blue? Out of the three cat towers we have at home for you, this is when you decide to actually climb something?" Lance frowned up at his feline charge as she continued to lounge, like she was at a resort or some shit, apparently finding it amusing to embarrass her human who's patience was thinning by the second.

As park goers began to dwindle by the tree, many even having the audacity to pull out their phones and snapchat a story to their 'fans' on the situation, Lance wanted to vanish, his earlier good mood completely gone.

"That's it! I'm coming up there and we're having a talk missy!" Lance pushed the sleeves of his jacket up, prepared to scale this tree like it was a hot dude when one of the passerby's gripped his sleeve, holding him back.

"No, wait! I called for help, the fire department's coming any second now." She stated before turning back to the phone, giving information on where their location was as Lance stood there stupefied. 

"Say what now?" He demanded in disbeleif. It was his cat, why couldn't he handle this himself?

As Lance was about to argue with this woman,mostly to tell her to go home and go find some drama somewhere else to insert herself into, the telltale sound of sirens going off had him groaning as the crowd started to disperse with only a few lingering to watch the scene unfold. Lance leaned against the tree noticing a firetruck pulling up to the outskirts of the park and a lone fireman walking out towards him. Lance merely turned back to the tree not wanting to get involved, given he wasn't the one to call the fire department in the first place, feeling miffed as the fireman spoke to the woman who called them, his low voice leaving a tingling sensation dancing down Lance's spine. Whoever this guy was sounded incredibly sexy, and even if Lance didn't want to involve them in the situation to begin with, he wasn't opposed to playing 'damsel in distress' if he got the attention of a hot firefighter. So with a roll of his shoulders and a sigh, Lance spun around ready to bat his eyelashes but froze as he stared at the most handsomest man he'd ever met.

The fireman was tall and built with his broad shoulders and trim waist not hidden by the fire department issued t-shirt he was wearing. He had strong chiseled features, especially that jawline Lance was picturing leaving hickeys on. His eyes were very kind, a nice warm brown that didn't have an ounce of wickedness hidden in them unlike most other's. His hair was very short, a dark undercut with a long white forelock in the front that seemed slightly odd but Lance was more focused on the attractive scar stretched across the man's nose bridge as well as his robot arm. 

'Holy crap, did everyone on the fire department look like this?' Lance wondered, fanning himself a bit like an 1800's maiden overcome with the 'vapors' as the hot fireman dude glanced up at the tree, eyeing Blue warily before glancing back at Lance.

"Hi, I'm Shiro. I'm here to save your cat. I've got my ladder back at the truck but I can go grab it and I'll have your cat down in no time Sir." Shiro smiled which had his knees shaking from the sheer force of how blinding it was. 'This is a sign from God that angels really do exist,' Lance nodded his head rather jerkily, not trusting his voice to not come out very high and squeaky like it usually was whenever he met a stunningly attractive person. Shiro merely nodded, not acknowledging Lance's weirdness or lack of words as he ducked back to the truck, coming back with a huge ladder. Lance's eyes widened further noticing how huge his biceps were, the muscles standing out slightly as the man carried the ladder, positioning it steadily against the tree.

"Alright, I'll have them down for you in a bit sir, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." Shiro stated as Lance nodded, still not trusting his voice, mostly fidgeting in place as he watched Shiro ascend the ladder, climbing each rung with confidence and bravery. Looking every bit of a hero as depicted in commercials and tv shows. Lance watched in awe, trying to not be too obvious as he ogled Shiro's ass, thanking the Lord that he was wearing a cute crop top and a pair of jeans that showed off his ass. Remembering his clothing choices, Lance hurriedly shrugged his jacket off, ignoring the questioning gaze of the woman who called the fire department as he tied the sleeves around his waist, running his fingers through his hair to muss his hair up perfectly, ready to hoe it up and blast this Shiro with his cutest grin to thank him but his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud hiss followed by Shiro saying, "Easy Kitty..."

Lance glanced up confused, gasping as Shiro was uneasily looking at Blue, who was usually the most chill cat to hang around, suddenly hunched on all fours, looking every bit ready to book it.

"Blue?" Lance worried stepping closer to the ladder, earlier preparations of hoeing gone, as Shiro waved him off, as if he was used to this kindof thing all the time.

"Don't worry, cats usually love me, I have one myself. I'm sure she's just nervous but I can still get her down." Shiro assured him as Lance watched doubtfully. As Shiro reached for Blue again, cooing and calling to her as he unwrapped the leash from the branch, he tossed it down to Lance, having unclipped it from the harness as Blue made a playful swipe at Shiro, feeling playful and not vicious thankfully.

"Blue! Where are your manners?" Lance cried out, noting the uneasy wariness all over Shiro's face as the fireman leaned away.

"It's okay she's warming up to me I believe. I'm gonna try to make a grab for her." Shiro voiced reaching forward to grab the cat this time when Blue made a different decision. She lunged forward, springing off Shiro's chest which startled him causing him to lose grip on the ladder. It was when she sank her claws into his skin, Shiro let out a loud yelp falling backwards, tumbling off the ladder as Lance watched stunned, flinching as Shiro hit the ground with a pained grunt and Blue leaped into Lance's arms, purring loudly like she was pleased with herself.

The woman who was still there for some reason freaked out, shouting about calling an ambulance as the few others who stuck around did likewise. Lance snapped out of his weird zoning, kneeling by Shiro's side, Blue cradled in his arms as he fretted over the fireman.

"Oh my god Shiro! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Lance blurted, his eye tracing over Shiro's frozen expression of shock, a light flush fanned over his cheeks as Lance leaned over him worried he broke the man, and not in the way he usually preferred.

"O-ow..." Was all Shiro stuttered out as the sound of a different siren came closer and closer, Lance wishing the ground would swallow him up whole as another crowd began to form around them.

*********

Lance sighed, heart racing, his palms starting to get sweaty as he gripped the flowers in his hands tightly, wondering for the thousandth time if this was a good idea. 

It had only been a day since he last saw the fireman, having heard they kept the man overnight due to possible concussion and previous visits which only made Lance want to cry more.

What if he just broke this man even more? What if he died overnight? What if he sues? Lance sucked in a deep breath, chest puffing out slightly, thanking God again for wearing another crop top to show off some skin, in case things started to go downhill and he needed to flirt a little bit.

Just a little tease em' and leave em' and he can slip away never to be seen again, so long as he avoided the fire department..or any other emergency type situation, which in his case..er might be impossible given his track record.

As Lance stood in front of the door to Shiro's room, he wondered once again if he was just kidding himself when a voice inside called out;

"Is someone out there? I can see your shadow?" Crap! Lance glanced down glaring at the shadowed image of his figure against the linoleum flooring before sucking in another breath and entering the hospital room. He walked in, eyes closed before opening them to see Shiro's shocked face as he laid propped up in a hospital bed, his robot prosthetic no longer attached to his stump, and looking especially _foin_ in that hospital gown.

"Um, hello!" Lance smiled easily, feeling sweat gather in some unfortunate places that had him quickly handing over the flower bouquet, placing it in front of Shiro along with a card. Shiro rose his brow, curious that the hot owner of the cat that tried to kill him came to visit him, but the flowers were a nice gesture at least.

"I'm sorry you were injured because of my cat. I hope this kinda makes up for it, I'm so sorry!" Lance blurted out, fidgeting in place as Shiro merely smiled at him.

"It's okay just a small concussion. A risk that kinda comes with the job, although I'm usually rushing into burning buildings, not falling off ladders." Shiro joked as Lance felt himself growing hot picturing a sweaty soot covered Shiro rushing into a blazing building, axing doorways and carrying people to safety with his shirt off.

Lance shook his head, hoping the burning in his cheeks would subside.

"Ha..ha..still. I feel bad my cat just lunged at you. She's normally well behaved, I promise. She even felt bad enough to give you this card!" Lance pointed out to which Shiro held it up, his eyebrow raising skeptically towards Lance who shrugged sheepish.

"Okay I may have had more of a hand in it, but she feels really bad about it! I only gave her five treats last night as punishment!" Lance promised not noticing the fond look on Shiro's face.

"Ohh..only five treats, thats okay then. So long as she knows not to do it again." Shiro teased giving Lance a knowing look who flushed as Shiro opened his card, noting there was a cat on the front with very big, pleading eyes the color of blue. Opening it, he smiled as he read; "I'm very sorry my cat almost killed you. It's not everyday I have men falling for me."

Lance startled as a loud bark of a laugh escaped Shiro's lips, Lance feeling more confidant that Shiro enjoyed his little joke he had written in there.

"Thank you, that did cheer me up quite a bit. I was worried I probably wouldn't see you anymore." Shiro admitted which had Lance perking up.

"Wait, what?" He asked curious to which Shiro nodded.

"Well, I was wondering how your cat was doing..." Lance deflated. Of course he was just worried about Blue, why would Lance ever expect a hot guy to return his affections- 

"And I was possibly wondering if you would let me take you to dinner? Once I'm out of here that is." Shiro clarified, the light flush to his cheeks back on his face which had Lance standing there in shock, wondering if Blue had somehow knocked him out as well and he was simply dreaming all of this.

"Blue's doing fine...And I'd hate to hurt you anymore than you already are so..yes. I'd love to." Lance smiled as Shiro grinned. Lance shyly bent forward taking the card from Shiro's hand gently and grabbing a nearby pen, he scribbled his number down followed by a trail of x's before placing it back in Shiro's grip.

"I get off work around six usually. Just text me and we'll set something up." Shiro nodded, giving Lance another fond look that Lance noticed this time, feeling like his whole body was on fire from that soft gaze alone. Timidly, Lance leaned down, a rush of bravery overtaking him as he bent forward planting a delicate kiss to Shiro's cheek before scrambling back up, suddenly shy as he backed away a bright blush on his face, spreading down to his neck.

"S-so I'll text you later, yeah?" Lance asked nervously which Shiro smiled, nodding back, "Yeah of course." Lance nodded turning on his heel promptly to exit. As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but to fist pump, propelling his whole body as he cheered, ignoring the loud shushing of the nurses for being disruptive but Lance didn't care.

Because things were starting to look up and he had his cat to thank for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this may not be as embarrassing towards the end or in the middle, or in general, but shiro getting attacked by a cat while trying to impress a cute lance in a crop top wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
